Une lettre
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: Juste une lettre, reçue un certain 15 octobre. OS Dramione


_Hermione, _

_(si tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça)_

_____Comme cela doit te faire bizarre, de recevoir une lettre de ma part, en ce matin du 15 octobre de l'année de nos 28 ans. J'ai tant de choses à te dire, tant de secrets à te révéler, que je ne pourrais le faire en cent ans. Je choisis l'un des plus important et, là encore, je ne sais par où commencer. Cela se résume en trois mots, en quelques syllabes et une dizaine de lettres. Je ne peux pas l'écrire ainsi, de but en blanc, de peur de te choquer. _

_Je vais essayer de raviver tes souvenirs, affin que ce que je cherche à te dire ne soit plus si… étonnant, improbable. _

_Tu te souviens, à Poudlard, lorsqu'on se haïssait ? Enfin, __tu__ me haïssais… La première fois que je t'ais vu, dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, tu m'as semblé si jolie, et si seule… Je commençais déjà à tomber dans ce piège, piège dont je suis toujours prisonnier. Donc, j'espérais faire plus connaissance avec toi, lorsque l'on serait tout les deux envoyé à Serpentard. J'espérais que tu serais envoyé comme moi dans la maison que je vénérai. La seule qui ait jamais compté… C'est ce que je croyais…_

_Déception, tu as été envoyé chez les Gryffondors. Je soupirais, mais je me dis que même si tu étais chez les Griffy, tu étais peut-être comme moi. Enfin, comme les Serpentards, ou la plupart d'entre eux. _

_Seconde déception, tu t'es révélée être l'intello de service. Je commençais à grimacer. J'appris alors que tu étais une fille de moldus. Malgré le dégoût que tu inspirais à une partie de moi, je continuais à m'accrocher, espérant un miracle. Et tu devint la meilleure amie de mes pires ennemis : le Balafré et la Belette. Enfin, si tu préfère, Potter et Weasley. _

_J'étais déchiré. Je le ressentais comme une trahison de ta part. Bizarre, non ?_

_J'ai décidé de te haïr, de te mépriser, histoire de cacher le trou que tu avais creusé dans mon cœur, si petit et dur soit-il. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en tous les cas. A chaque insulte, caque coup bas, ton regard blessé me transperçait le cœur. _

_Et puis, tu as décidé de m'ignorer, en quelques sortes. Ca me rendais triste et plus méchant que d'ordinaire. J'ai alors compris ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais tombé amoureux. De toi. La honte m'assaillit sauvagement. Un Malfoy, amoureux ? Impensable. D'une Sang-De-Bourbe ? Inimaginable. A Gryffondor ? Une blague. Amie des plus détestables êtres qui soient ? Où va le monde ? L'horreur à l'état pur._

_Que choisir ? Ma famille, qui ne m'aimait que pour ma beauté et ma réussite scolaire, ainsi que mon comportement, ou toi ? L'honneur des Serpentards, ou toi ?_

_Un dilemme. _

_Je l'ais ai choisi. Parce que tu ne me regardais même pas, parce que j'étais inexistant, pour toi. Je décidais de me venger. De toi. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas trop. Sûrement pour reprendre mes esprits, me convaincre que de t'aimer était horrible, et que si quelqu'un l'apprenait, j'étais foutu, mort et enterré. Etant préfèt, j'enlevais des points à ta maison sans raison, mais cela ne te touchais pas tellement. Avide de te blesser, je posais ma candidature pour la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et je t'enlevais des points, à toi et à tes amis, accompagné d'une raison stupide, mais blessante. Puis, je t'insultais, je te faisais pousser des dents de castors, je me dégoûtais de moi-même. Je faisais semblant de m'amuser mais…_

_A la fin de la guerre, j'ais songé qu'il y avait une chance, et je m'apprêtais à te « faire la cour » lorsque j'appris que tu sortais avec ce crétin. Pendant deux jours, j'ais tout cassé sur mon passage. Tout, tout, tout. J'étais horrifié. Tu aurais pu m'avoir moi, beau, drôle, intelligent et riche, mais tu avais choisi la Belette, ce grand dadais, stupide comme ses pieds, pitoyable et pauvre. Ce fus ce que je me dis d'abord, mais je me souvint de tout ce que je t'avais infligé, et le remord m'assaillit. Pas pour longtemps, mais quand même. _

_Je n'étais pas complètement désespéré, pour moi, le premier amour ne durait pas. Alors, je passais mon temps à guetter le moindre signe indiquant que tu craquais, que tu en avais marre, de cet imbécile de roux. Un signe, me permettant d'enter en scène…_

_Et tu te marias. Je ne quittais pas mon lit pendant trois semaines, délirant sur toi, et sur ce crétin. Tu te mariais. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Comment avais-tu pu me faire ça, Hermione ? Je n'étais même pas invité. Non que je serais venu, mais ça aurait prouvé que tu avais pensé à moi ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux minutes. _

_Bon Dieu, Hermione ! Tu aurais pu choisir, mais non ! On aurait pu se marier, passer notre Lune de Miel à Tahiti ou à Hawaï, emménager dans mon manoir, ou, si ça ne te convenait pas, dans une villa toute neuve, et on aurais eu deux trois gosses, Rose, Hugo et peut-être Jasper. _

_Tu n'as pas envisagé cette possibilité, mais tu aurais dû. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es marié avec cette belette, tu t'appelle désormais Hermione Weasley au lieu d'Hermione Malfoy, et tu habite cette imbécile de maison de conte de fée. Et… tu es enceinte… de Wesley…_

_Peut-être qu'un jour, tu divorceras, mais je n'ai plus le courage d'attendre, de t'attendre. _

_Je te dis adieu, Hermione, et je m'en vais quérir un monde plus juste… Si il existe…Et, s'il te plaît, ne viens pas à mon enterrement, quoique que ça me surprendrait que tu y songe…_

_Salut, Granger._

Drago MalfoyPS : Je t'aime 


End file.
